


[Manip] Mistletoe

by tabbystardust



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Manip, Tumblr: moreidweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust
Summary: For Moreid Week prompt "Holidays"
Sneaky Penelope has put mistletoe all around the BAU Christmas party...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softasawhisper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softasawhisper/gifts).




End file.
